A sequence of integers is defined as follows: $a_i = i$ for $1 \le i \le 5,$ and
\[a_i = a_1 a_2 \dotsm a_{i - 1} - 1\]for $i > 5.$  Evaluate $a_1 a_2 \dotsm a_{2011} - \sum_{i = 1}^{2011} a_i^2.$
Solution: For $i \ge 6,$ $a_i = a_1 a_2 \dotsm a_{i - 1} - 1.$  So
\begin{align*}
a_{i + 1} &= a_1 a_2 \dotsm a_i - 1 \\
&= (a_1 a_2 \dotsm a_{i - 1}) a_i - 1 \\
&= (a_i + 1) a_i - 1 \\
&= a_i^2 + a_i - 1.
\end{align*}Then $a_i^2 = a_{i + 1} - a_i + 1,$ so
\begin{align*}
a_1 a_2 \dotsm a_{2011} - \sum_{i = 1}^{2011} a_i^2 &= a_{2012} + 1 - (a_1^2 + a_2^2 + a_3^2 + a_4^2 + a_5^2) - \sum_{i = 6}^{2011} (a_{i + 1} - a_i + 1) \\
&= a_{2012} + 1 - (a_1^2 + a_2^2 + a_3^2 + a_4^2 + a_5^2) - (a_{2012} - a_6 + 2006) \\
&= a_6 - (a_1^2 + a_2^2 + a_3^2 + a_4^2 + a_5^2) - 2005 \\
&= 119 - (1^2 + 2^2 + 3^2 + 4^2 + 5^2) - 2005 \\
&= \boxed{-1941}.
\end{align*}